Prison Break
by ValenaSpalko
Summary: Irina Spalko, Marion Ravenwood, Mutt Williams and Indiana Jones are all put in a cell together. Will they forgive Irina? One shot.


Prison Break

It had been a week since Mutt Williams, Marion Ravenwood and Indiana Jones had been thrown into a cell with Irina Spalko. They had been waiting on the cliff side for the night to pass after Irina's apparent death when two FBI agents brought a very bedgraggled and ALIVE Irina Spalko to the scene. They then arrested them and held them in a cell. The reason for their arrest was unknown to them and seemingly to the agents as they were still deciding on whether to let them go or not. Irina was visibly shaken by her experience and the Jones family decided that it would be best to leave her to her own devices until it appeared that she wanted to talk to them. For the most part she had just sat in the corner of the cell looking down at the floor. As soon as they had been put into the cell Mutt tried to get ahold of Irina.

'Look what you've done you stupid cow! I bet this is all your fault!' He had yelled. Obviously he did not mean to be nasty. He was just so angry. It was not in any of the Jones' nature to be purposefully spiteful to someone defenseless, which she was. Irina was now completely alone. She was dead to the Russian army now she was in American hands and she had no one to fight for her like she did before. She was in fact very frightened of Indy, Mutt and Marion. Especially Mutt seeing as he had appeared to want to hurt her intentionally before. After a week of no contact from the agents apart from bringing food and water, they finally decided to show themselves. Before saying anything to the Jones' they went straight up to Irina and pulled her to her feet. They slammed her violently up against the wall.

'Irina Spalko, you have been wanted by the FBI since you joined the KGB in 1947. Since then you have commited a number of criminal offences in the United States Of America, is that correct?' One of the agents said. She nodded her head slowly.

'I-I'm s-sorry I-' They cut her off.

'Why did you do it Miss Spalko?' One of them said.

'I-I w-was f-following orders' She stuttered. One of the agents glanced at the Jones'.

'I think we had better do this in the office next door, bring her' He said. They took an arm each and dragged her next door.

'Where are they taking her?' Mutt asked.

'I don't know sweetie, they probably want to talk to her about something private' Marion said. Suddenly they heard a loud yelp from next door. Mutts mouth opened wide and they all winced. They heard more yelps as time went on. An hour later she was brought back in. She had a cuts and bruises all over her body. They pushed her onto the floor where she managed to crawl into the corner.

'We'll be back in with the verdict on your freedom later' They said, then they exited. All eyes fell on Irina. She was looking down at the floor, tears running down her face. Mutt felt a little guilty for his hatred of her all of a sudden. She started to sob violently, burying her face in her hands. It was all too much for her. She wasn't invincible, she was a person like everyone else and she had feelings. Marion got up and went over to her. Irina hadn't heard her and when Marion gently lay a hand on her shoulder the poor woman jumped.

'I'm sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to frighten you' She whispered soothingly. Irina sensed the kindness in her voice and relaxed.

'I'm so, so sorry! I really am! I didn't mean to hurt you! I-I-I just had to-' Marion cut her off.

'Shh, I know sweetheart, come here' Marion smiled, gently wrapping her arms around the sobbing woman. Irina snuggled into her warmth. She had never felt this before.

'What did they do honey?' Marion said.

'T-they called me names a-and were saying horrible things about when my family abused me, saying I deserved it and they beat me' She shuddered.

'Oh sweetheart! Your family abused you!?' Marion cried.

'Oh I'm sorry! I'm not feeling sorry for myself I'm really not! I know I deserved it and I know I'm worthless but it's just hearing someone else say it that hurts me' She choked.

'Hey, hey! It's okay sweetie, I know, I know!' Marion soothed, gently rubbing her back. Mutts heart melted. She really was lonely and hurt and she needed taking care of. The door opened and the agents stepped in.

'You are all free to go but Irina must do some community work to make up for all of the crimes that she has commited' They said. Irina nodded and then they all got up. They were given their possessions back and they left. As they came out of the building Indy and Marion realised that Irina had nothing.

'Where are your belongings?' Indy asked.

'I-I don't have any' Irina said.

'Where are you going to go?' Marion asked. Irina looked down.

'Nowhere I guess. I can't go back to Russia so I'll just have to take it as it comes' Irina said.

'Come and live with us!' Indy smiled.

'What?' Mutt asked. Indy looked to Marion for approval and she nodded.

'Would you like to?' Marion asked. Irina's mouth opened wide and a tear ran down her face.

'Y-you want me to come and live with you? In your house?' Irina asked. They nodded.

'Y-you actually want me?' Irina asked.

'Yes we want you' Indy smiled. She ran up to them and hugged them both.

'Thank you! Thank you!' She cried. Mutt grinned.

'Get in the car then!' He laughed. Their car was parked in the car park outside.

'Oh! Sorry!' She cried. Then she got in the backseat next to Mutt. They drove back to the house.

'Oh Irina, I'm sorry but there are only two bedrooms so do you mind sharing with Mutt?' Marion asked.

'Of course not!' Irina smiled. Marion opened the front door and let her in. Irina had never seen anything like it.

'Would you like to see our room?' Mutt asked. She nodded.

'Yes please' She smiled. He lead her into his room.

'I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with me, until we can get you your own that is' Mutt smiled.

'No not at all as long as you don't mind' Irina smiled. He shook his head.

'Would you like to watch some television?' He asked.

'Yes please' Irina smiled. He led her into the living room and they sat down on the sofa. He turned the tv on. Marion smiled in from the kitchen. She was preparing dinner. Irina was absolutely fascinated by the tv. He watched her and smiled.

'Never watched a tv?' Mutt asked.

'No' Irina said. Half an hour later dinner was ready. Irina followed Mutt into the kitchen but was unsure.

'A-am I allowed to join you at the dinner table?' Irina asked.

'Of course sweetheart' Marion smiled. They all sat down to dinner. Irina wolfed it down, practically eating the plate as well.

'Boy, you were hungry' Indy said.

'I was' Irina smiled.

'Did the army feed you well?' Indy asked.

'Not really, I was usually pushed to the back of the queue because I'm a woman and I only got what was left, if there was any' She said.

'No wonder you're stick thin' Marion smiled. They all went to bed after dinner as they were so tired from the week in prison. Irina used some pyjamas that Marion had let her use and slipped into bed next to Mutt. He lay and looked up at the ceiling. Irina was fascinating. He didn't know what it was about her. Suddenly the bed started to shake. He looked over to see Irina shivering.

'Are you cold?' He asked. She nodded.

'Y-Yes I-I'm sorry' She shuddered.

'It's okay, would you like me to keep you warm and help you get to sleep?' He asked.

'Yes please' She smiled.

'Come closer' He smiled. She shuffled up to him until she could rest her head on his chest.

'Am I too close?' She asked.

'No' He smiled. She lay a hand on his chest. His own hand slowly moved towards it, squeezing it gently. He pulled the covers up to her shoulders, making her snuggle into his chest in contentment. He gently brushed some hair out of her face and started to stroke her back gently.

'You're so pretty' He smiled, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She looked up at him.

'Thank you, I've never been called that before' She whispered, looking into his eyes.

'I can't see why' He smiled.

'I really like you Mutt' She whispered.

'I really like you too Irina' He whispered.


End file.
